the dove of time
by Elson FJH
Summary: this is the pergule to my main story. i do not own PJO or LOR i do how ever own the experaments and lucen, and masia there realy isnt much in the matter of the teen titans in this part. but it's still a good story
1. Chapter 1

"Code 50, repeat code 50! The dove experiment has escaped!" the voice called over the intercom. She ran down the hallway. So far she had been lucky enough not to run into any cult members, but still she did not want to risk anything. She ran as fast as her legs would let her. The sound of her feet hitting the ground was like rapid fire.

She was staring to tire she had been running for… she couldn't tell, it fell like days, and she cloud run for days on end. Once they had made her run until she collapsed. It took her a week of running on end without stopping for her to completely exhaust herself

She saw the fire escape. The alarm would sound if she used it, but she would be outside… fire... she wanted to set this place on fire and burn it to the ground. Other than that she did not want to fight them. She went for the escape. An alarm went off, she kept running someone gently touched her shoulder. "_Leave me alone!" _she shouted. "Shh, it's all right love." A voice said. The voice had an ageless power in it. She quickly turned around to see whom the voice was coming form. "You're not, with them?" she asked. "No" a man told her. The man was tall, lean and very good-looking, he had golden eyes. "Come with me." He told her extending his arm for her to grab his hand. She took it and they disappeared.

They reappeared in the middle of some woods. "Where...?" she asked. "We are some place safe." The man told her. She still looked confused. "Who… are you?" she asked him. "My name is kronos." He told her. "The old place… place that, not safe… fire… burn..." she told kronos. "All ready done." He told her, as a large ball of flames erupted into the air. "Sad" she said softly. "Innocent… died… better dead… better dead, than used." Her voice had a caring tone. Kronos nodded

He led her inside an old log house. It was simple. Upon entering you could see a couch next to a coffee table, the living room opened up in the kittcion. "Who… I?" she asked kronos. "Your dove." He told her sweetly. Her stomach growled. The cult had kept her feed so this was new to her. She looked down in confusion. "You need food, you're hungry" he told her. "Oh… food… have…" she said holding out a sick of compacted material that eerily looked like a dog treat. Kronos looked disgusted, because he realized that is what they made her eat.

"That is a treat you would give to a dog." He told her. "Dog?" she asked. "Hold on." Kronos said. "I will be right back" he disappeared and reappeared. He was holding a book. The book wasn't that big and it was fairly plane "dog." He said opening it. An image of a dog with some text appeared. One of the scientists had taught her how to read, he was killed shortly after their leader found out. Kronos showed the book to dove. "Anything you want to know, you can find out, just say a word and the basic information on whatever you have said will appear." She giggled slightly taking the book. When she finished with a page or came across a word she did not understand she would close and open the book. Kronos smiled.

There was a knock at the door kronos went over and answered it. A brown hared woman with glasses and a Torn up lab jacket was standing there. Her clothes had been torn by the underbrush. "So, you made it out, doc." Kronos asked the woman. She nodded then glanced over to dove. "This one's mine." He told her. Doc nodded again. "The research?" Kronos asked her. "All that would have hurt people is gone." She told him. He nodded. "Have a good life." He told her closing the door in her face.

"Dove!" dove said opening the book. She read some and was confused. "I... am... Bird?" she asked. "No" Kronos told her. "You're not a bird. That's just your name." he kissed her forehead. "Your beautiful " he told her. "Beautiful ." Dove said opening the book. This time only a looking glace appeared. "I… am… beautiful . "She said softly. She starred tugging on her hair. "Is?" she asked. "That's your hair." Kronos told her. "no. color." She clarified. She knew it was her hair. "Red" Kronos said to her. "Blood?" she asked. She knew that blood was red. "No, red, Like a sunset" he told her she closed the book. "Sunset." She said opening the book. "Beautiful , dove sunset." Dove said to herself. Kronos held out his hand

She closed the book and put it under her arm before taking kronos's hand. He led her to a room. "No… cage?" dove asked him. "Yes no cage." Kronos answered her. Dove stared at the bed for a moment then went over to it and touched it. "soft." She said softly as she felt the blankets. She picked up one of the pillows. "Fluffy" she said Kronos chucked. "Where… sleep… if not... Cage?" she asked him. "And no needles?" she added. "I don't like needles. But I get food... for dogs…After." She explained. "No more needles and you sleep in the bed." Kronos told her gently. She nodded. "If no needles then no food." She said sadly. "That's what they told me." She sighed. "No!" Kronos told her. "That's wrong." He told her "you will get food I promise, and no needles." He ashered her. "You can have food whenever you want." He explained.

"Okay." She said. "I am… tried" she said slowly "but I am hungry too, I think" she told him. Trying to talk the same way he did. "Then I will get you some food, and you can sleep." He told her. He got up and brought her some food. "Here eat." He said handing her a plate. She gingerly picked up some of the food and started eating way to fast. She thought that if she dint finishes fast enough then it would be taken form her. "Slow down my love." Kronos told her. "No one will take it from you." She nodded and stared to eat slowly. This was the first real food she had ever eaten. "This is better than... The dogs treat." She said. After she finessed she lied down on the bed and stared to fall asleep. Kronos put a soft blanket on her. "Soft..." she said sleepily as she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke up and sat up. "Where is Kronos?" she wondered. He came in with some food. "Good morning my love." He said. She looked around. "Where's my book?!" she asked starting to panic. She got up and stared to look for it franticly. "Its right here my love" Kronos told her pointing to a side table. "okay." She sighed. She went over and picked up her book. "love." She said opening it. She read. "Love…" she said softly then she looked at Kronos. "You…love…" she asked him. Kronos nodded. "Yes I love you." He told her. "Kiss?" she asked. Kronos went closer to her and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back. They broke off. "Kissing nice..." she said dreamily. "Yes love it is." Kronos told her. Dove smiled.

"Food." She said noting the place. She started eating. "… Like food and kissing." She told him as she ate. "thirsty." She told him after she finessed the plate. "Okay" Kronos said. He took a glass and it filled it's self with juice. Dove took it and drank. "Not water." Dove asked. ", Tastes fruity, like apples! I like apples." She said happily. How she knew what apples tasted like I have no idea because she had never eaten any before. She drained the glass and stared at it for a moment. "Can I have more?" she asked Kronos. "yes." he told her as the glass filled it's self again. She drank. "Can I have apples?" she asked. "Not just apple water?"She added to the question. "Latter, not hungry… Now" she told Kronos.

"What now?" she asked him. "Read" she decided sitting down. "What words… do I need… know?" she asked him. He surged. "I don't know. Titans, Greece, Rome?"He suggested. Dove nodded. "Titans!" she said opening the book. She looked up. "You're… titan… king?" she asked him. "Killed… destroyed" she corrected "your father?" she asked him. "Yes" he said in a flat tone. "He was a mean man." He told her. "Why… you… not better?" she asked him. He grew stiff. "I… went insane. He admitted. "But when I saw you… my mind cleared." This statement wasn't entirely false, but it wanes exactly true either. His mind did clear a bit, but mostly he saw a new plan start to unfold, he did truly love dove thou. "Oh... clear… good... now?" she asked. "Yes clear is good." He told her.

She read more. "Gods… bad… then?" she asked. "Son zews… bad?" she added. "Yes very bad." He again half lied. The gods of ancient Greece where like men, in that they _could_ be good at one moment and 'bad' at the next. But Kronos wanted her believing that they were 'bad' all the time. "Okay… no flying." She said closing the book. "Greece!" She said opening in it. She read. She closed it "Rome!" she said opening it again. She read. "Saturn, your roman form?" she asked. He nodded. "More mean." She said before she read more. She kept reading for the rest of day. Stopping every now and then too grab something to eat.

"Okay that's enough for today."Kronos said to her. She closed the book. "Can I still keep the book?" she asked holding it tightly. "I like it…" she added. Her sentences more structured. "Yes it's for you dear." He said to her. "Okay…" she said softly. "Just _they_ would never let me have this; _they_ did not want me learning…" she explained. "Too bad for them." The titan snarled. "_They_ will come looking for me… to take me away..." she told him. "That was just one of their bases…." She said sadly. "I will protect you." He told her. "How?" she asked him her voice sounding sad. "From what they say Masia (ma-si-ah was how she pronounced it) is very powerful…" she tried to explain. "Masia is mean!" She added. "I can be worse." He told her. "Okay…" she whispered. "Tomorrow I want to make a cake!" she said her mind obviously put to rest. "It's going to be chocolate with mint; I want to know what that tastes like." She told him.

In the morning Kronos brought in some food. "I got the stuff you asked for last night." He told her. "thanks." She said munching on an apple slice. Kronos sighed. "I won't be able to stay here today." He told her sadly. "Why?" dove asked staring at him. "I'm very bizzy." He sighed. "But don't worry, once I'm done, zews will get what's coming to him, what's been coming to him." He told her, but he sounded unconvinced.

"Oh... You're going to stop him… bad son?" she asked. "I'm going to try." He told her. "But I might not be able to, I have a plan incase…. When I fail, I will need your help before then for next time." He told her. "But I want to make sheer that you wouldn't die" he added. "I… help… no… die..." she said to him. Kronos chuckled. "You don't know how I need your help, I need a child." He told her. "It's too soon for you to help me." He added. "I… help!" she persisted. Kronos shook his head. "Not yet, that's because you do not know what I'm asking of you. I will be back tonight." He kissed her for a brief second then disappeared.

During the day she made the cake like she said she wanted to. She read in her book. "child." She said. That led her to offspring. After some time she understood what he asked her to do.

He reappeared. "Cake…" she said handing him a slice. "I… can give you child?" she asked. "Do you want to?" he asked. "It may be dangerous for you, you may die." He gently stroked her cheek. "If you are willing to take that risk, marry me." He told her gently. "Become my queen." He added. She nodded. Kronos made a blur dress appear. "Go change out of those Clothes." He told her. Dove went into the bath room and put the dress on, backwards. She came out "wrong way dear." Kronos told her. She looked down. "backwards." She said, before going into the bathroom to fix it. "I… will not... die…" she said again.

Kronos kissed her forehead. "come." He told her holding out his hand, she took it and they went to the titan Prometheus. He was bald and wearing a suit. "Marry us bother." He told him. "Uh… what?" Prometheus asked. Kronos rolled his eyes. "I wish to marry this woman, Dove Sunset, yes I'm of sane mind" he added. Prometheus shrugged. "okay." He told them. Shortly thereafter he married them.

They went back to the house, he kissed her. "Are you ready?" he asked her after kissing her again. "Yes… no... Die…" she promised. He smiled and kissed her again.

The sun felt warm, "so warm, it's nice…" Dove thought before she opened her eyes. "Kronos?" she asked. I'm right here my love I won't leave you until I can't stay any more, what's the matter?" he asked sensing that something was troubling her. "Nothing..." she mumbled. "It's all right; I'll take care of you." He said kissing her head. "Stay in bed, I'm going to get you food." He told her he left and came back with a plate of food.

"Food… good... baby good… to help Kronos." She said eating. Kronos smiled. "What do you think we should name it if it's a girl?" he asked her. "Krona." Dove responded. "And if it's a boy?" he asked. Dove looked at her belly, then at Kronos. "Kronos." She told him. The titan smiled. "Yes I like those names." He said to her. "Stay in bed, today I will get you anything you need" he told her. He got out of the bed.

"Book?" She asked him. He got up and went over to where she had left it and brought it to her. "You… titan… I… mortal… child… is?" she asked. "Are child is a demi-titan." He informed her. "demi-titan!" she said opening the book, there were only a few lines

**_A demi-titan is the offspring of a mortal and a titan. As such they are emencly more powerful than demi-gods even form the womb _**

"Not much." She said closing the book and sitting up. "yes." Kronos said. "Truthfully that's because there haven't been that many of them." He told her kissing her. She ate more of the food he had brought her.

"Stay in bed?" she asked kronos. He nodded. "I don't want you to so much as to take as step." He told her. "Okay… why?" she asked. Kronos sighed. "supper stiton perhaps"


	2. Cotunaton

Kronos sighed. "Supper stiton perhaps but this first week is critical for are child, any activity during the first couple days might cause something to go wrong." He told dove. "Plan?" she asked "I plan on exposing you two to small amounts of my power to incuage to develop the same" he told her. She nodded. "How… help?" she asked. "full of questions today my love aren't you?" Kronos said smiling. "Well he will be part of a bridge between the titans and mortals, a mortal titan prince. He will be able to influence the child of the prophecy" he told her. "Prophecy?" Dove asked. He nodded. "I will tell you latter." He promised. "get some sleep." He said gently. Dove nodded. "Sleep… good." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up Kronos was gone… she started to cry. "It's all right, he will be back." A soft voice told her "who… you?" dove asked. "I'm thalia, goddess of child Bering" a very pretty woman with blond hair steeped out. "When…. Back?" dove asked the goddess. Thalia sighed. "A couple hours, but I promise you he will come back yours his pregnant wife after all." She told her. "I am?" she asked. Thalia smiled. "Yep, may I?" she asked indicating to her belly. "yes." Dove told her. Thalia put her hand on her belly. "Would you like to know the sex?" she asked dove. "No... Surprise... But I think that Kronos might though" she told her. Thalia smiled taking her hand off dove's belly. "So you _can_ talk in complete sentences." She said happily. "Of course I can, I just don't have that many words." She told her. "Whelp. Looks like I won the bet." Thalia said. "Hold on!" dove said fuming just a little. "A bet whim who?" She asked. "Oh just some of the minor gods" dove was slightly offended. "Betting on where I can talk or not that just _grah!_" she shouted and a leg on the side table broke

(sory it's so short)


End file.
